Jutro też jest dzień
by NessLuthien
Summary: Haru nie jest w stanie znieść presji i oczekiwań przyjaciół. Kto by się spodziewał, że osobą, która szczerze powie mu co o tym sądzi jest Sousuke? SouHaru/trochę fluffowe.


**Co się ze mno dzieje Oo Czemu ja pisze SouHaru. Chochliki mnie porwały i namieszały mi w głowie. No trudno, miałam już na to ochotę od jakiegoś czasu XDD**

* * *

><p>Chłopak wbiegł do domu, mocno zatrzaskując drzwi i rzucając się na łóżko. Byłoby najlepiej gdyby mógł zostać w nim na zawsze, gdyby nie musiał wychodzić z domu i stawiać czoła tym wszystkim oczekiwaniom. Tam wszyscy na niego liczą.<p>

Przecież to ostatni, najważniejszy rok. Musi wreszcie zdecydować co chce zrobić.

Wszyscy go kochają, tak? Chcą żeby był szczęśliwy, żeby miał przyszłość, żeby stał się zawodowym pływakiem. To wszystko takie idealne. Ma przecież wrodzony talent do rozwijania się w tym kierunku. Co mogło by źle pójść?

Haruka uderzył pięścią w materac, czując jak znów napływają mu do oczu łzy. On nie chciał! Nie chciał żadnych łowców talentów, żadnej przyszłości.

Można nie chcieć przyszłości?

Powinna być taka możliwość, prawda? By móc po prostu zatrzymać się, by nie musieć ciągle myśleć o rozwiązaniu, by tylko pływać. Z Rinem… Z Makoto, z Nagisą, z Reiem. Z Samezuką.

Bez tropienia przez łowców, bez formularzy, które mają o zadecydować o jego życiu. Przecież…to jego przyszłość. Ma prawo! Ma prawo nic nie zrobić( bać się zrobić COŚ).

Wszystko powinno zostać takie samo. Dlaczego Makoto odchodzi? D-dlaczego zostawiał go?

Haru skulił się i zakrył po uszy kołdrą, nie chcąc myśleć o tym.

-Nanase… - usłyszał głos za plecami. Chciał wstać i rzucić się na niego. Co on tu robił? Był ostatnią osobą, którą Haruka chciał widzieć w tej chwili. Ale nie miał siły wstać. Niech robi co chce. Nawet jeśli włamał się do jego domu – ej, Nanase.

Chłopak poczuł jak materac ugina się pod ciężarem ciała drugiego chłopaka, nie zamierzał jednak odwrócić się, czy choćby mu odpowiedzieć.

-Widziałem Cię z Makoto. Wiesz, myślę, że powinieneś po prostu ogarnąć dupę, zamiast ciągle martwić ludzi, którym na tobie zależy.

Sousuke mówił do niego dość spokojnie. Spoglądał ciągle na Haru, widząc jak porusza się nerwowo i drży. Z ciekawością przyglądał się temu małemu kokonowi.

-Wiesz, nawet jeśli wszyscy oczekują od ciebie decyzji… jedyną osobą, która może ją naprawdę podjąć, jesteś ty. Nikt nie przeżyje za ciebie życia, Nanase. Nikt nie zamierza odbierać Ci przyjaciół i radości z pływania. W tej chwili sam sobie to robisz.

Haru przełknął głośno ślinę i odwrócił się na drugi bok, odkrywając głowę i spoglądając na niego intensywnie. Miał jeszcze trochę zaczerwienione oczy, ale w tej chwili nie specjalnie się tym przejmował.

-Zmiany są nieuniknione w naszym życiu, ale to od nas zależy czy będziemy potrafili wynieść z nich coś dobrego. Ty możesz jeszcze pływać, Nanase. Twoi przyjaciele będą z tobą, nie ważne co wybierzesz – mruknął i zaśmiał się cicho – nawet jeśli zostaniesz kucharzem w smażalni. Rin trochę by pokrzyczał, ale miesiąc później już jadłby tam obiady.

Yamazaki nie przejmując się niczym, położył się obok niego, leżąc swobodnie na plecach i spoglądając w sufit. Naprawdę nigdy się nie spodziewał, że znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji. Nie z Haru. Przecież byli wrogami.

Ale w tej chwili…naprawdę nie przeszkadzało mu leżenie obok niego.

-Nie musisz brać wszystkiego na siebie od razu. Po prostu przyjmij pomocną dłoń przyjaciół i podnieś się wreszcie, Nanase. Przyszłość nie jest tak zła jak Ci się wydaje – podniósł dłoń i poprawił mu kołdrę, czując jak chłopak drży. Nie ważne, że to nie z zimna.

-J-jakbym był kucharzem, podawałbym same makrele.

Sousuke spojrzał na niego i leciutko się uśmiechnął. Niebieskooki spoglądał na niego dłuższą chwile, jednak szybko znów odwrócił się do niego plecami, prychając pod nosem.

-C-Co ty sobie w ogóle myślisz… Żeby włamywać się do domów innych ludzi… - mruknął, kuląc się w sobie – nawet nie zapukałeś.

-Tak, tak – potwierdził tylko chłopak, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Haruka przez dłuższą chwilę milczał.

-Yamazaki… twoje ramię…boli Cię?

-Tak. Zawsze mi doskwiera, ale pracuje nad tym. Kto wie, może popłyniemy kiedyś razem…

-Jesteś głupi. Czytałem o tej rehabilitacji. Pisali o pewnym masażach….

-Oh…- przerwał mu wrednie Sousuke – chcesz mi zrobić masaż, Nanase?

Dużo bardziej mu się podobało gdy chłopak leżał, spokojnie oddychając, ale była już późna godzina i powinien położyć się spać. W szczególności, że Rin miał przyjść jutro rano po niego.

-Oczywiście, że nie. Co mnie to obchodzi? – mruknął niby to beznamiętnie, ale Sousuke to nie zezłościło. Haru zawsze był małym kłamcą jeśli chodziło o jego uczucia.

-Nic, nic. Śpij już, Nanase. Jutro też jest dzień.


End file.
